Tale of Naruto Namikaze
by ninjawarrior66
Summary: what would have happened if Naruto's parents had survived the Kyubi attack? This is the tale of Naruto if his parents were alive
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I decided to make another story since I now have all of this time off! This one is about Naruto's life if his parents had lived the Kyubi attack and if the 4****th**** Hokage managed to seal the Kyubi without having to die! So I hope you enjoy this story and review, follow and favorite as well!**

**Chapter 1**

It has been five years since the fourth Hokage was forced to seal the nine tailed fox into his infant son, Naruto Namikaze. The third Hokage took it upon his self to become the sacrifice and do the sealing instead feeling that the village would be better off with the fourth in power instead of him again.

"Naruto-kun! Time to get up now, we are going to go see Sasuke-kun and his mom today, remember?" Kushina called up to his room receiving a loud thud as an answer as Naruto hopped out of bed.

"Coming Kaasan!" Naruto yelled back while hurrying to get ready excited about seeing Sasuke again.

"We won't be too late Minato-kun. We should be back here before you get back from the office, and to celebrate Naruto-kuns birthday we should go to Ichiraku ramen." Kushina said while getting breakfast ready for Naruto.

"That sounds like a good idea, I am sure Naruto-kun will be very happy with that." Minato told her with a small smile thinking back to that horrid night where he was fully prepared to die.

_Flashback_

"Minato-kun, I cannot let you die so easily with your family just beginning. Your son is going to need a mother and father while growing up, especially with the nine tailed fox being sealed in him. He will be treated very badly if you are not there to protect him, or prove he is your son. I will perform the reaper death seal on the Kyubi, and use the shika fuin on him and die in your place, I am an old man who wants to do one last thing for his village." The Third Hokage requested hoping to make Minato give in.

"Fine I will let you take my place. I will make sure that you will always be remembered as a hero who protected his village until the very end. I will at least help you subdue the Kyubi with Gamabunta so you don't have to be worried about being attacked during the sealing." Minato decided while making sure that the Sandaime will not win if he tries to argue as they used Minato's Hiraishin to go to the hokage.

_End Flashback_

It was a very sad night, where many ninja and shinobi died alike.

"Everything ok tousan?" Naruto asked as he jumped onto his lap.

"Yes Naruto-kun , everything is alright just thinking." Minato told him forcing himself to smile since it was his son's birthday.

"You will there tonight for my birthday dinner, right tousan?" Naruto asked with his famous puppy dog look that Minato could not resist even if he wanted to sometimes.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world, you are my son after all." Minato told him smiling.

"Come on Naruto-kun, we must be going." Kushina said as they walked out the door to go the Uchiha manor which was a short walk. Many civilians bowed to them as they walked by and were offered many treats, especially young Naruto. They arrived to the manor fairly quickly and Kushina knocked on the door.

"Ah Kushina-chan! Naruto-kun! I am so glad you could make it, Sasuke-kun is in the back play room Naruto, why don't you go join him?" Mikoto offered to the young birthday boy.

"Thank you Mikoto-san!" Naruto said as he ran off to find his best friend as Mikoto and Kushina smiled after him.

"He sure is one happy boy, Kushina-chan." Mikoto commented still smiling.

"I am glad about that, especially with that damn kyubi being sealed in him and everything. I am regretting the day where Minato-kun and I are going to have to tell him about it, I just hope he doesn't hate us for it." Kushina said sadly.

"Ah don't worry about it, I am sure that Naruto will take the news just fine. Now you told me the other day that you had some big news that you wished to reveal to me? Well what is it?" Mikoto asked with a slight grin already having a few guesses as to what it could be.

"Well don't go telling anyone, but I just found out that I am expecting another baby in 8 months' time." Kushina announced happily.

"That is great news! Does Minato or anyone else know yet?" Mikoto asked happily.

"No not yet, I planned on revealing it tonight at Naruto's birthday dinner. I am sure they will both be pleased, and I hope that this birth will go much better than the previous one." Kushina said nervously receiving a nod of agreement from Mikoto.

_With Naruto and Sasuke_

"Happy birthday Naruto!" Sasuke said while handing him a present as Naruto came into the room.

"Thanks Sasuke, that means a lot." Naruto said as he opened up the present revealing it to be special custom designed chop sticks that he can use to eat his ramen. They were all black with half having the Uzumaki clan symbol and the other half having the Uchiha symbol which Naruto instantly fell in love with.

"These are chopsticks that I went and had custom made at this place that I found." Sasuke explained with a smile.

"Thanks Sasuke, these are great! I will be sure to use them whenever I am eating ramen, and trust me that is nearly every day." Naruto joked with a smile.

"No problem, now want to play ninja?" Sasuke asked with a smirk knowing very well that he will probably win.

_With Mikoto and Kushina_

"So how is Itachi-kun doing?" Kushina asked with a smile.

"He's doing well, he is in the anbu excelling with his team as I've heard." Mikoto told her while she was preparing a bit of brunch for them.

"That's good, I know Naruto has been training with Minato-kun a bit and is doing well enough to enter the academy in one weeks' time." Kushina told her proudly.

"That's wonderful! Maybe I can have Sasuke join the academy with him so they can graduate together and maybe be on the same team." Mikoto decided.

"I bet Fugaku would be very pleased with Sasuke if he was able to do that. I say we break the news to them before we go about this, I am sure they will be very excited." Kushina suggested thinking of how excited the two five year olds will be finding out that they will become academy students by next week. The rest of the visit went well and they had eaten brunch which was ramen, and it was now time to tell the two boys the exciting news.

"So boys, we have some very exciting news to tell you." Mikoto started.

"Naruto, your father and I have decided to enroll you into the ninja academy and you will be starting next week." Kushina told him with a large smile.

"Really? That's awesome! But what will happen to Sasuke? I always wanted to be on the same gennin team as him, and I know that we will work well together." Naruto questioned excited and a little bit sad.

"Well you don't have to worry about that, I decided that I am going to enroll Sasuke as well next week." Mikoto told them receiving loud cheers of joy from the two young boys.

**Well what did you guys think? I will be updating again hopefully later tonight, maybe even update all of my stories tonight you will have to wait and see! I hope you will follow this story and start following my others as well! Please follow, favorite and review! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry for the no updates! I have been extremely busy with work and everything plus it was my 19****th**** birthday! I also found out that I have been accepted into the Culinary Institute of America! I am super excited to begin there on April 20****th****! I will update as much as I can on all of my stories! So please bear with me and enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

It was finally the day that Naruto was dreaming of for the past week, he and Sasuke would be starting the academy together, that's if a certain blond would wake up in the morning.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! Get your butt down here this instant! Mikoto and Sasuke will be here any minute and you have to get ready for the Academy!" Kushina yelled down the hall to where Naruto was still sleeping in his room.

"I'm up Kaasan!" Naruto yelled back jumping out of bed excitedly remembering what day it was. Naruto got ready into the new outfit that he and his Kaasan picked out so he would look more suitable for becoming an academy student. He was now sporting a long sleeved light blue shirt with a light orange vest with the Uzumaki symbol on the back, black pants and black ninja sandals.

"You look very handsome, Naruto-kun." Kushina told him drawing him into a loving hug.

"Thanks Kaasan, can we go now?" Naruto asked hoping to get there early.

"Well it looks like Sasuke-kun and Mikoto are here so I don't see why not." Kushina told him as they walked outside to meet the duo. Sasuke was also sporting new clothes wearing a pitch black high collared t-shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back with black shorts and black ninja sandals.

"My, my, don't you two look ready to go." Minato commented as he arrived via Hiraishin to walk Naruto to school just as his son had requested.

"Tousan, you came!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss your first day for the world." Minato told him as they began the short walk to the academy with Naruto and Sasuke happily chatting in the front with the parents making small talk in the back and smiling at their sons.

"Well here we are, you two better get inside. Don't forget the lunch I packed for you Naruto-kun, it is your favorite ramen." Kushina told him with a sad smile not wanting her son to grow up just yet.

"Thanks Kaasan, I won't. Let's go Sasuke, maybe we can get a seat before we hit any fan girls." Naruto joked with a shove.

"Those two will make a great team one day." Minato commented.

"I am sure of it, those two have so much potential." Kushina agreed with a smile.

"Why don't you two come over for lunch later? I am sure Fugaku wouldn't mind seeing his old team mate again." Mikoto invited.

"That would be great thanks." Then they all dispersed back home and to the Hokage tower.

_The academy_

"Looks like we are two of the first to arrive along with who seems to be an Aburame, and a Hyuga." Naruto commented as he scanned the classroom.

"Good, I say we sit in the back so we will hopefully not be noticed by your soon to be fan girls." Sasuke said as they walked to the back row of the seating and sat down.

"So what do you think the academy will be like?" Naruto asked Sasuke in a quiet tone.

"Probably boring if it is anything like Itachi told me, and easy." Sasuke whispered back. The rest of the time was just small talk between the two as the rest of the students pooled into the classroom and finally the teacher arrived.

"Ok, first off I want to welcome you to the ninja academy. My name is Iruka Umino and I will be your teacher for the time you are here. I will now take attendance. Shinti Aburame?" Iruka introduced and asked.

"Here." After that there was just a bunch of civilians and a few clans people including another Uchiha, Inuzuka, and Nara.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Iruka asked.

"Here." Sasuke told him as he raised his hand.

"And last but not least, Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze?"

"Here!" Naruto yelled but he surprisingly didn't get too many screams of joy, but there was enough to make his time here an annoying one. The rest of the day was just going over the curriculum, the jutsu needed to graduate, supplies needed, and many other things.

"That is all class, you may go. I will see you all here tomorrow morning." Iruka dismissed the class much to the joy of all of them.

"Hey Sasuke, want to see if we can start training now?" Naruto asked wanting to get stronger faster.

"Sure, I need to if I want to surpass my older brother." Sasuke told him as they walked to Naruto's house to ask his parents to train them in anything they could.

"I'm home Kaasan! I brought Sasuke with me, I hope that is ok since we want to ask you something." Naruto called into the house as he took his shoes off and brought Sasuke in.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked as she was cleaning up the kitchen.

"I was wondering if you and Tousan could start training us. We want to become strong and hopefully graduate the academy early." Naruto asked her with hope shining in his eyes.

"I guess we could show you some stuff, but Sasuke-kun will be training with his own family I am sure." Kushina told the young boys.

"Ok, thanks Kaasan!" Naruto said as he hugged her tightly.

"Not a problem Naruto-kun, but we also have a surprise for you when your Tousan gets back." Kushina said but the two boys were already running off to the back yard to mess around like 5 year olds should.

It was finally around 6pm that Minato came home with a special guest for Naruto.

"Tousan you home!" Naruto exclaimed happily not noticing the strange man behind Minato.

"Yes and I brought you a special visitor do you remember Jiraiya-sensei? He visited you about 2 years ago for your birthday." Minato asked with a serious face.

"Not really, sorry Jiraiya-sama. But why did you come just to see me?" Naruto questioned knowing something must be up. Jiraiya then looked to Minato and Kushina to give him an explanation.

"Naruto-kun, you know we love you very much and wouldn't do anything unless we had to, right?" Kushina asked with a sad look on her face.

"Hai Kaasan, but what brought this question out?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Well in a few months, Jiraiya here will be taking you on a 2-3 year training trip." Minato announced to him, surprising Naruto.

"But why? Can't I just train here, with you?" Naruto asked half pleading really not wanting to leave his parents for so long.

"That is another thing we must discuss with you. You remember what happened on your birthday, five years ago?" Kushina asked softly.

"Ya, the third Hokage sacrificed his life in order to kill the Kyubi, everyone knows that story." Naruto told them not even realizing what could even come next.

"That is the story everyone is to believe but it is not the truth. The third Hokage could not kill a beast like the Kyubi, there for he had to seal it into someone. This someone had to be a baby whose chakra coils had not yet developed so they will not die. The Kyubi was sealed into you, my son. I let him do it because I believed in you, and I know you will be able to one day with all of our help, control its power. We are sorry it had to be you son, we really did not wish this on you and would have avoided it if there was any other way." Minato explained, understand the large amount of shock, sorry, and a bit of worry on Naruto's face.

"Y-you mean the Kyubi is sealed in me?" Naruto asked shakily becoming a bit worried.

"Yes Naruto-kun, but don't worry I will help you with that nasty thing. I was its previous host, but that is a story for when you are older. But now you understand why we are sending you away with Jiraiya here, he will help you get better control on his chakra for the time being at least, and turn you into a powerful ninja for when you come back. Do not worry for you will still start off as a gennin and maybe you will even be on Sasuke-kuns team." Kushina explained hoping to cheer her teary eyed son up, not that she could blame him at the shocking and sad news.

"Thanks Kaasan, I understand why you guys did it but that doesn't mean I am happy about it." Naruto told her not looking at her face and went to his room to think and maybe even meditate for a while. All Minato, Kushina and Jiraiya could do was watch him and let him be.

"Do you think he will be alright, Minato-kun?" Kushina asked worriedly especially since Naruto couldn't even look at her.

"I know he will, he is a strong boy and he is our son after all." Minato told her with confidence.

"I hope so Minato-kun, I hope so." Kushina whispered.

_With Naruto in his room_

'Where am I?' Naruto asked himself as he found himself in a sewer as he was meditating. He began to wonder around and heard a loud snoring sound and he walked up to it and found none other than the nine tailed fox itself.

**So what did you guys think? I will try to update as soon as I can I promise! You can expect updates on my other stories as well soon, I promise! But for now don't forget to follow, favorite and review every single chapter!**


End file.
